A wireless electronic device may be used to wirelessly transmit data to one or more other electronic devices (e.g., another wireless electronic device, a non-wireless electronic device, etc.) without use of a physical cable. A wireless microphone is an example wireless electronic device used for transmitting sound to a broadcast/media device/system, such as an amplifier or a recording device. Wireless microphones may operate in various different spectrum bands. Wireless microphones may be designed to operate on a discrete set of frequencies within a spectrum band, or they may cover an entire range of frequencies in the band.